Talk:Future Trunks' sword
Origin The origin of trunks' Sword is from movie 13, Tapion gives kid trunks the sword after Hirudegarn is defeated and Tapion is about to leave. :Actually it's not. The timelines don't fit. Chibi Trunks gets his sword as a kid, Future Trunks gets his sword sometime after Future Gohan's death--Rod|talk 23:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Arugh... Do people not read the articles anymore? It's right there, crystal clear, in black and white, just above the article's Trivia section! ~ Doc Lithius U|T| ] 23:45, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :::I think he may be trying to say the article is wrong XD--Rod|talk 23:49, 16 May 2009 (UTC) The sword comes from the race that was trying to kill Tapion's. You obviously didn't read the article did you.... 15:04, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Future Trunks Sword Lets think of a hypothetical. In the "Alternative" Universe where Future Trunks is form the Androids are weaker. So that also might suggest that the box containing Tapion was not as sturdy and the Hirudegarn was also not as powerful. Is it not possible that Trunks could have taken it out or Tapion might have used his ocarina to seal up Hirudegarn and had Trunk kill him with the sword as he did ask him to do so in the movie. All I know is after I watched the movie it showed clips of Future trunks using the sword to show that they were links "somehow". However this really isn't a point of discussion I mean the movies don't really fit well with the series story anyway. : But there is a problem with that theory, the only reason the Androids in the main storyline are stronger is because the Z-Fighters had an extra three years to train because of Future Trunks warning them. Since Gero's machine get stronger by the information gatherd it can be assumed that they are stronger because the Z-Fighters got stronger. With that in mind Hirudegarn would be the same as he was in the Movie because nothing changed with him. You also have to remember that the DBZ movies dont go with the main storyline anyway, as well with GT (some people dont consider that to be part of the Main storyline). Just because they show something at the end of the Movie doesnt mean anything, its most likely for the fans. ---　アントニオ : :: ANOTHER perspective: We know that Trunks said the sword was a memento from his master. We also know that when Trunks went back in time, things began to change even before he really did anything. For instance, the androids appeared much later than they were anticipated. Isn't it possible then that the entire thirteenth movie was supposed to happen earlier than it did, but Trunks' arrival pushed it back? And if that IS the case, then perhaps in the "future" timeline, Tapion gave the sword to Gohan as a child, who then gave it to Trunks later. This would tie in with why Trunks said it was from his master, too. Future Trunks Sword How about a simple explanation. He crafted the sword in honor of his friends and family. Due to it's strength and brilliant glow it was the figure that showed how much he cared for them. Once it finally broke he was devastated by this blow going back to his time to repair it. Movie 13 is just showing Future Trunks because Kid Trunks got that sword from a brother like figure whereas Trunks forged it to honor his loved ones.